This invention relates generally to apparatus for waxing skis, and more particularly to an improved ski waxing iron that may be easily and safely connected to and disconnected from a burner head assembly, and which has a configuration which reduces the risk of burning the wax or the ski.
The art of ski waxing is as old as the sport of skiing itself. It has long been known that waxing the soles of skis renders them smoother which facilitates gliding and turning, and thus makes for greater safety. In addition, in the case of wooden skis, the wax renders them more water-repellent, and thus the entire surface of wooden skis may be advantageously waxed.
In the case of modern plastic skis having soles made of porous polyethylene or the like with a somewhat roughened gliding surface, waxing fills the pores of the soles creating a smoother water-repellent surface.
It is also known in the art that the most effective waxing is achieved if the wax is ironed out onto the ski by means of a heated waxing iron. Initially this was carried out by means of an element made of iron or steel or the like which was heated over a fire and then used to melt wax and smooth it out over the ski surface. With the advent of canned gas, such as propane, waxing could be accomplished by means of a portable hand-held apparatus in which a gas burner assembly, attached to a small canister of gas, carried a waxing iron which was heated by a flame continuously emitting from the gas burner.
There are, however, several disadvantages with the aforementioned known type of portable waxing iron. First of all, it is difficult to control the heat of the iron which often leads to burning of the wax or the surface of the ski. The waxing iron usually has a flat bottom plate which can get very hot and which can transfer execessive amounts of heat to the ski, particularly if the iron is momentarily held stationary or if it is moved too slowly over the surface of the ski. In addition, under certain circumstances it is desirable to remove the iron from the burner assembly and to use the open flame burner by itself. However, because in the prior art ski waxing apparatus the iron is attached to the burner assembly by means of screw clamps, or the like, it is a difficult and time-consuming procedure to remove the iron from the burner, particularly if the iron is hot.